


The Fuck?

by StoriBambino



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective T'Challa, Quote: Another broken white boy for me to fix (Marvel), T'Challa is being a big brother, if you couldn't already tell, my favorite word is fuck, protective shuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: A conversation about my favorite word 'fuck' and it's varied and practical uses





	The Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the hoopshoney ficfest on Tumblr many eons ago. I'm just posting it so sue me

“You are making a really big deal out of nothing.” You sighed.

“I disagree. I don’t think you should say it.” T’Challa stated in the most annoyingly sincere way.

“Cuz you gotta stop being so controlling about this shit.” Erik chimed in. “It’s literally just a word.

This was minute 45 of a friendly conversation about the word “fuck”. It was no secret that it was your favorite word and you used it often. Erik always encouraged you being a fellow American in Wakanda but T’Challa not so much. Every time he heard it come out of your mouth it became a discussion on etiquette and being a proper lady and all that jazz. He meant well and was insistent you integrate into Wakandan culture easily but old habits die hard.

“To you, it’s just a cuss word but to me, it’s so much more.” You attempted to reason with him again. “Fuck is a word of passion and versatile like art or a good weapon.”

“I do not agree but if you must explain it to me again.” T’Challa was willing to humor you just this once.

“Finally! Let this queen educate you nigga.”

“I got this Erik.” You sat down on the couch between Erik and T’Challa. “Fuck is not a normal word. It has so many connotations and denotations. For example, ‘fuck you’ is a term of disrespect and a challenge. If I were to say ‘Fuck you, Erik.’ He would probably try to fight me.”

“Watch yourself girl. Just cause you’re my best friend doesn’t mean I won’t fuck you up.” Erik sneered.

“Good example E. Now, if you were to flip the statement and say ‘fuck me’ there’s a different statement completely. It could be a romantic ‘fuck me’ as in what you and Nakia be doing at night.” She gave him a wink but continued before he could respond. “OR ‘fuck me’ is a term of annoyance. Like when I dropped those tools in Shuri’s lab and you scolded me for saying ‘fuck me’. I didn’t want sex I was upset with myself. Get it?”

“Yes, I understand but it’s still an unnecessary word. There are other ways to say those things.”

“Other ways are boring. Let’s do another example.” She stopped to think. “Ok, here’s a good one. The fuck, just fuck by its self. Fuck can mean ‘yikes’. Fuck can mean ‘damn that’s crazy’. Simply adding ‘oh’ in front of it and we have a whole new sentence. Oh, fuck can mean you’re surprised. Oh, fuck can also mean ‘this is delicious’. There are literally so many possibilities: ‘fuck this, that, up, down, sideways’. You can’t ask me to give this up. It’s inhumane. I didn’t move to Wakanda for all that.”

“All right ok, ok. I will not ask you not to use the word but that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.”

“Nigga I’m telling you to embrace it and life will be easier.” Erik piped up. “But me and my homie here bout to roll out and get some food.” He got up off the couch and started to head out. You hung back a little longer to talk to T’Challa privately.

“Liberate yourself, king. Really it might do you some good.

\--

A few days later they showed up again. Well, he showed up again, Steve. He had come to check on his friend. You were in the lab with Shuri when he and T’Challa strolled in.

“Good afternoon brother. Captain.”

Hello, Princess Shuri.” He greeted Shuri then turned to you. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Steve.”

“Sup Mr. America.” You replied flatly.

“Y/N it’s Captain.” T’Challa scolded.

“I’m the American here so I think I can call him what I please.” You eye Steve cautiously. “What you doing here?”

“He’s here to check on his special friend.” Shuri teased.

Steve cleared his throat. “Actually I’ve come to take him with me.”

“Y-You can’t do that. He’s not ready to leave.” Shuri sputtered. There was concern written on her face. It was no secret she took pride in fixing Bucky, like all her inventions, if she didn’t think he was ready to leave it was for good reason. She began to worry her lip between her teeth. You looked to T’Challa to try and diffuse the situation.

“Let’s all just relax. I’m sure there are reasons that The Captain is here and why he needs to take his friend away.”

“No one is taking Bucky away from Wakanda, he is not ready. I know his programming better than anyone and there are improvements to be made. He doesn’t even have the arm I’ve been working on.” You’d never seen Shuri so upset but you’ve also never seen anyone mess with her tech.

“With all due respect, I know Bucky better than anyone and he needs to come with me. I don’t expect you to understand.” It may not have been the words but his tone was definitely out of line and you had to speak up.

“Yo, fuck you. Shuri has been working to fix the fucked up head on your boyfriend for over a year and a half. If she says he’s staying it’s for good reason and you need to back the fuck up.” You didn’t mean to raise your voice but he had no right to come in here and demand anything from Shuri.

“You better watch your mouth. If I say he’s coming he’s coming. It may hurt her feelings but he isn’t an experiment, he’s my friend. I don’t expect you or this little girl to understand that.”

“Nah, nah, fuck that.” For a moment it was like all the air in the room vanished. Shuri looked at you, you looked at the Captain, you all looked at T’Challa who just stared back. He looked just as surprised as you were when he let the ‘f’ word fly. _And in front of Captain America._ T’Challa cleared his throat. “What I am trying to say is that if Princess Shuri has decided that your friend is not yet able to leave her supervision that is the final word. She knows what she’s doing and I will greatly appreciate if you never refer to her as ‘this little girl’ again.” His tone left no room for conversation.

“Can I see him before I go?” Steve said through clenched teeth.

“Of course the Dora will escort you him.”

Steve gave a nod to T’Challa as he left. Once he was out of sight you and Shuri took one look at each other and fell the fuck out. After a good five minutes of non-stop laughter, you registered that T’Challa was still standing there. He was standing there brows furrowed looking displeased.

“Come on T. You can’t say that didn’t feel good.” You said still trying to catch your breath. He held out for a few seconds then the smuggest of smug smiles burst onto his face.

“Ok, ok it was satisfying.”

“That’s what the fuck I’m talking about.” You cheered. “I gotta tell Erik about this.”

Shuri held up her kimoyo beads, “I recorded it! I’m sending it to the entire council.”

“Delete that footage!” T’Challa commanded.

Sharing a look you and Shuri answered together, “Fuck that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
